


Suit Your Fancy

by brookebond



Series: Inceptiversary 2017 [11]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, Mal and Arthur are best friends, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookebond/pseuds/brookebond
Summary: Mal buys Arthur his first proper suit.





	Suit Your Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Friendship square on my Kink/Trope Bingo Card.

“I cannot let this go any longer, mon chou,” Mal proclaimed as she finished her wine and rounded on Arthur. “You need to be properly dressed.”

Arthur groaned and sipped at his own drink.

Since he’d met Mal in Milan, she’d hounded him over his clothing. Apparently, everything he had carefully selected to wear for the job was wildly inappropriate for a man that was beginning a criminal career in dreamshare.

“It would be a pity to not get one Italian suit,” Mal sighed wistfully and batted her eyes at him. “This is the fashion capital of the world, Arthur.”

“You realise my pants are perfectly fine, don’t you?” Arthur asked, setting his glass on the table. There was no way he could go the remainder of the job listening to Mal harp on about his attire.

“Of course,” she said, waving a hand in Arthur’s face. “But really, you will appreciate a proper suit so much more than those…” she eyed his pants but didn’t actually say anything else which made Arthur feel worse than if she had just outright told him how much she hated them.

“Fine. Let’s go,” Arthur muttered, pushing his chair and standing. He wasn’t going to wait around to get insulted again. He would much rather get the whole shopping experience over with. Arthur wasn’t a fan of shopping in general. If it was possible, he would have ordered everything online and just dealt with shipping costs.

“There is no rush, we have all day.”

“Mal, can we please just get this over and done with? I have too much work to do and you’ve already stolen me away for a drink at two in the afternoon. I honestly have no idea how anyone in Europe gets anything done,” Arthur griped. He certainly saw the appeal of drinking with lunch, but it didn’t lead him to making the wisest of choices and he still had to make a good impression on everyone. He was the new kid on the team and Mal was the only person he knew. Her favour could only take him so far.

“Oh, mon chou,” Mal sighed as she stood and linked her arm with his, “I have so much to teach you.”

***

When Mal had suggested getting a suit, Arthur had never imagined it would involve a man on his knees at Arthur’s feet, fingers sliding a measuring tape up his inner thigh.

Arthur jerked away from the touch, flushing as he muttered an apology and ignoring Mal as she snickered behind him. There had to be something he could do to make her just as embarrassed as he was. Maybe if they went to an art gallery and Arthur acted as a stereotypical American tourist, she might just flush and pretend not to know him. Arthur grinned at the thought, letting his mind play out the scenario in an attempt to ignore what the man was doing between his legs.

“Signore, we are finished.”

Arthur blinked, unable to believe that it was actually himself he was looking at in the mirror. Where his old pants had fitted well enough, these new ones fit like a second skin, hugging every inch of him in a way he had been sure he was uncomfortable with.

“Holy shit,” he breathed and turned so he could look at the back of the pants again. “This is magic.”

Mal’s musical laugh broke through Arthur’s admiration of himself, making him flush as he realised he actually had an audience while he had been checking out his own ass.

“Did I not tell you it would be better?” Mal asked, her voice as smug as anything.

“I will admit it this once, Mal. Just this once,” he warned, glancing over his shoulder at her. “You were right.”

Mal laughed again, smiling up at him. “Now you are complete.”

Arthur grinned back, stepping off the pedestal and into her waiting arms. “Thank you, Mal.”

“Mon chou, you can thank me by buying me this lovely necklace I have had my eye on.”


End file.
